


Four Cats And A Dog

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, one direction are cats, so sorry if itS CRAP, wrote this awhile ago but just posting it on here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction as household pets. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Cats And A Dog

Harry giggled as he hurried upstairs to go find Louis, wanting to spread his excitement to the older cat who’d been feeling a bit down lately. With his youthful strides, a few strands of his soft white fur was left behind in his trail, left to be cleaned by the owner’s vacuum later on.

Harry found Louis curled up under the owner’s bed like he normally was. His small tail wrapped around his body snuggly, nearly enveloping himself, and Harry, with a large grin, nudged Louis’ head with his own, his new collar on show.

“Do you like it?” Harry was new in the large house that now had four cats and a dog. Despite his young age, his body was bigger than Louis’, who was two years his senior but normally acted a lot younger than he actually was. Lifting his head up from the ground, Louis observed Harry’s new look with a forced smile.

“It looks lovely, Harry.” He tried to sound happy, but he could barely convince himself.

“And Niall says he’s gonna take me downstairs tonight. We’re going mice hunting, do you want to come?” Harry was excited, for he was raised for the most of his kitten years so far in a shelter, where any mice he came across were out of reach due to the cage locking him in. Hunting mice with Niall was big for him, as it would be for any other cat.

“I think I’m just going to sleep, thanks though.” Louis sighed with a yawn and snuggled into the carpeted ground again. He tucked his head down, hiding his face as he closed his eyes and prayed for Harry to just let him be. And it wasn’t as though he necessarily wanted Harry to go away, either, it was just that Harry was always so happy and excited about life, and Louis couldn’t stand it. He’d been feeling pretty rotten lately and the fact that him and Harry shared the same exact life and he wasn’t experiencing any down days wasn’t helping, either.

“Oh.” Harry murmured, and Louis thought he was going to leave until Harry’s body was suddenly practically right on top of his. “Do you want me to stay with you? The news says it’s gonna storm and I know how much you hate thunder and lightning.”

“You should go.” Louis yawned, burying his head into Harry’s soft belly without a thought. “I’ll be alright.”

“Niall won’t--”

Harry was cut off by Liam’s sudden appearance under the bed, his back leg going to scratch the side of his body as he frowned.

“What’re you two doing? Aren’t you going to come downstairs and watch me eat an entire bone under five minutes?”

“I just had to get Louis first.” Harry grinned and nuzzled Louis’ head with his pink nose, Louis’ gray fur appearing a mess up against his finely combed white coat. “C’mon, Lou.”

Louis knew that he couldn’t miss Liam’s weakly attempt at eating a bone under five minutes. It always took him an extra six, but it was fun to watch nevertheless, and he deserved it, the bone serving as a reward from the owners for always being so good around the cats. And ever since Harry had arrived, a kitten giddy and nearly sprinting out of his cardboard box, his bone started to get just a bit bigger each week, although his time of eleven minutes never faltered.

Harry and Louis walked side by side, their bodies brushing as they followed behind Liam to go to the kitchen and watch him, his bone already in his food bowl, all ready to be chewed up and digested.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry asked hyperly once they got downstairs. “Isn’t Zayn going to come and watch?”

“He’s always asleep, so probably not.” Liam shrugged, for he was used to it by now and didn’t quite mind. It was a typical Zayn thing, and Louis almost wished that it was a typical  Louis thing instead.

Louis ended up resting in the corner of the kitchen, Liam a few feet away as he counted down for his start of eating the bone. Harry watched him in fascination, like how he did most things, and nudged Niall when he came in, out of breath and going on about how he had to wee and was going to get sent to the pound if he did it on the kitchen floor again.

When Harry noticed Louis’ body tiredly resting on the kitchen tiles, he frowned and wandered off towards him, keeping one eye on Liam at the same time. Harry rubbed his nose up against the side of Louis’s tummy and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Lou? Are you sick?”

Louis sighed and shook his head, knowing that someone as happy as Harry would never be able to understand. Instead of giving him a half assed reply, he got up and nudged Harry off of him, retreating upstairs and leaving Harry and Niall alone to cheer Liam on themselves.

**

Louis ended up settling in the guest room closet, where Zayn normally went to rest ever since the door got taken off, however Zayn was nowhere in sight and the sweater on the floor was always the nicest to rest on, that a whole dispute had occurred over who got the spot. Zayn ended up winning.

Zayn must’ve blended into the sweater with his short black fur that was always neat and never shed, for it took Louis a total of five minutes to realize that he wasn’t alone. Zayn, very much asleep, woke up silently, opened his eyes to glance at a depressed Louis, before ignoring him and going back to sleep. Unlike everyone else in the house, Zayn had a habit of being alone and not getting too involved in things, more of an introvert than anyone. He could recall times when Louis was nearly running around the house all day, demanding the attention to be on him, and his sudden change of mood ever since a bit after they got Harry was apparent. Like the philosopher he seemed to be, he knew why Louis was so upset. It wasn’t because of Harry or Liam or Niall or anyone. Louis was just sad, was all, and there was nothing him talking to him could change.

Zayn didn’t mind Louis’ presence up until Harry came bursting into the closet, scooting his way in between Louis and Zayn’s bodies and resting there, their furs making a design of black, white, and gray.

“No one told me we were all going to cuddle today.” Harry licked the top of his front left paw, loving the feel of the carpeted floor. “Should I go get Liam. You know how he gets when we leave him out, always assuming it’s because he’s a dog and--”

“That’s alright, Harry.” Zayn murmured, getting up to leave. “Clearly the closet being mine means nothing to you two. You’re just lucky I haven’t peed all over it yet.”

“Don’t feel too bad,” Louis tried to be friendly, licking the side of Harry’s face to get him clean, “Zayn’s always grumpy when you disturb his sleep. I might’ve done that.”

“Liam ate the bone in a whole ten minutes, Lou!” Harry exclaimed. “And then we--”

“Harry, is it alright if I’m just alone for a bit?” Louis asked gently, sitting up to straighten his back, before resting in the far corner of the closet. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oh.” Harry had slept with Louis in his bed the night before, and frowned because he knew that it must’ve had something to do with him. “Sorry, Lou, I’ll just, um, go and find Niall.”

Louis watched Harry retreat with a sigh and buried his head on top of his paws once he was gone.

Zayn came back a few minutes later and surprised Louis by nudging the top of his head with his own, causing Louis’ ears to flicker from the sensation.

“You love him, don’t you?” Zayn’s regularly calm composure remained. “That’s why you’re moping about.”

“I’m not moping about.” Louis lifted his head and frowned. “And I don’t love him. Harry’s just a kitten, you know.”

“I know.” Zayn’s mouth broke into a small smile, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t care for him.”

**

Louis rested in his regular spot under the owner’s bedroom that night and waited for Harry. He knew that there was a chance that he’d be catching mice downstairs with Niall, and that he hadn’t seen him since he told him to leave that afternoon, but he kept hope alive in that maybe Harry would comfort him through the storm.

The rain began to come down in small drops, ones Louis could hear patter against the window, and it was around then when he started to make sure the bedroom door was open and Harry would have access to enter the room if he pleased. Harry didn’t come.

Lightning started and the rain got harder against the glass soon enough. The dark room was quickly filled with flashes of light and Louis tried to remain brave. He tried to remember his age and think that, well, if Harry wasn’t scared and had barely any life experience, then why was he? But that was just it, Harry was fearless and liked to try things that seemed scary at first, like killing the mice that ran across the living room floorboards and getting in trouble with the owners with Niall as his influence.

The thing that always seemed to bother Louis the most was that he used to be like that. He used to love to be the one to stir the pot and make trouble around the house, except ever since Harry came he’d felt like he wanted more with his life, and slowly all that nonsense came to a halt.

Louis tried not to cry or shake and rested his head on the ground, forcing himself to relax through the storm. The loud noise of Harry’s paws running across the floorboards were what brought his head back up and a small smile on his face.

“Louis!” Harry called over the thunder, running under the bed to reach Louis’ side. “Are you alright? Niall said the mice aren’t going to come out if it’s loud and the lightning makes it--”

Louis rested his head against Harry’s back, interrupting him and getting the young kitten to be quiet, meanwhile setting his own issues aside, even though he had a lot to think about. 


End file.
